


A non-hero’s Undertale Shipping Oneshots

by heroofashesnot



Category: Undertale
Genre: Can’t write angst to save my life, Fluff, I don’t know what to tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Incest, Just assume smut, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Short Stories, Smut, human versions, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroofashesnot/pseuds/heroofashesnot
Summary: An attempt at a shipping book. Updates will be rare and few. Want me to write something? Just ask!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Just tellin’ you about this work before jumpin’ in.

Greetings! Thank you for deciding my story would be a good use of your time, I am a Undertale shipper. Don’t be afraid to comment and sorry if I sound desperate...


	2. Distress(Kustard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kustard with sub Red(request) No sin though, just cuddles, probably OOC.
> 
> Another ship towards the end.

He really didn’t know how he got here but he wasn’t complaining.

It had been a stressful run; Boss was a lot more violent, the kid had killed all the people in his universe he cared about, no more, no less. At least, if it was in his universe, it could always be reset. If they ever did obtain the ability to travel the multiverse, he prayed to the Angel they wouldn’t be violent. He didn’t know how he would deal with it all, if Paps (classic Papyrus), Blueberry (a US Sans who always seemed to know more than he let on) or Angel forbid, his boyfriend, Classic (classic Sans) got hurt or killed. He shivered at the thought and shook his head. No, he’d taken all the precautions before going to his boyfriend’s AU, they couldn’t get here if they tried, he needed to stop worrying. 

Red stepped out of the machine in the original Sans and Papyrus’s basement and looked around. The blueprints were in their place, as was everything else. He calms down ever so slightly, still on edge through. He makes his way silently up the stairs. He shuffles through the snow towards the front door. He knocks on the door, shuffling noises are heard from the inside before the door opens.

Sans was at the door, his signature lazy grin widened ever so slightly at the sight of his boyfriend, Red. “How ya doin’?” “Not So well...” Sans pulls the other inside and walks him over to the couch. He sits Red and himself down on the couch and puts the other’s head on his lap. “What do ya’ mean, Red?” He said gently strokes Red’s head in gentle movements as Red talks about what has been bothering him. Soft tears rolled down his face the entire talk, it ended in cuddles and comforting words. The boyfriends fell asleep hugging one another.

“How sweet, how he comforted him like that? Really though let’s actually go on our date like we planned.” Blueberry said to his companion as they peered through the window of the house. “Ok, My sensational boyfriend, The great Papyrus should keep his promise...” Blueberry smiled and intertwined their fingers together as they headed off on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long...


End file.
